Choshi Nakayama
Personality Choshi is loud and boisterous. She's a 'peoples person', but tends to be pushy and overly excitable as well. Her bubbly personality can come off annoying and she gets attached to others easily. Towards the end of the season, she becomes increasingly selfless to the point that she forgets to care for herself. She is the biggest fucking weeaboo you'll ever meet and refuses to go 10 seconds without comparing the situation--whatever it may be--to Neon Genesis Evangelion. Appearance Choshi wears a bright orange sweater with a cat embroidered on the chest. Her hair is dark brown, bordering on black, and is fastened into makeshift 'anime curls.' It's not actually curly. Her skin is pale at best and she dons jean shorts with rainbow colored cuffs. Where did she get those? What kind of trashy scene-kid clothing shop sells that bullshit? Hot Topic? Is Choshi shopping at Hot Topic? She constantly wears a lanyard around the belt loops on her pants and a fake cat tail and ears. She hardly ever takes those ears off. Not even when she sleeps. Not even when she showers. How does she have a boyfriend again Plot Trial 5- Justice Served: Choshi was proven to be the murderer of Jimin, despite her trying to prove otherwise. She killed him in a desperate attempt to escape the school, without considering the consequences, much to her regret. She was executed by way of '10,000 hatsune mikus ' justice was truly served Pre-Despair Choshi lived a fairly normal life. Her family cared deeply for her. She has a sister, two loving parents, and a cat. She was recruited to Hope's Peak through her award-winning cosplays. Relationships Met her at Gamestop Hello Kitty tank top Bunny ear and pink hair Fawning over Zack Fair Shooting Duck Hunt Lolita and Steampunk Says she likes to RP Always rolls a 20 Gravitation The Organization Miyazaki movies Hare Hare Yukai So I wish she Would make me her bishie I'm Loveless 'till that day Emo like Sasuke She's so kawaii so I try so hard To make her squee She's so kawaii can't deny she's the one for me She's so kawaii in her eyes I see my destiny Why won't she wake up and notice me? Sou desu ne She's on Gaia Her name is Aiya Cosplay model photos Chibi Miyamotos Writing fanfic Planning her Japan trip Ramen and Pocky Ramune and sake She smashes at Brawl Gotta catch 'em all Happy hardcore Tearing up the dance floor She'll crush me Like her favorite plushie How long waiting like this Her Paradise Kiss She's so kawaii so I try so hard To make her squee She's so kawaii can't deny she's the one for me She's so kawaii in her eyes I see my destiny Why won't she wake up and notice me? Since she stepped in my life Nothing has been the same I wonder if she even knows my name She says she hates Twilight Edward Cullen is lame She sparkles as she makes me lose the game She's so kawaii so I try so hard To make her squee She's so kawaii can't deny she's the one for me She's so kawaii in her eyes I see my destiny Why won't she wake up and notice.... Sou desu ne Why won't she wake up and notice.... Sou desu neCategory:Choshi Category:Season one Category:Student